The Promise
by Lorii-chan
Summary: Usui and Misaki cannot be separated, everyone thought of it twice. What will happen if someone left? Will the other find courage? Another fic :)
1. chapter 1

**The Promise**

**Chapter 1 : I miss you**

* * *

I thought I was strong. I thought I've proven you wrong. I thought no one can break the barriers around me until you came and slowly crushed it like it's nothing but a piece of cloth.

I was far from the one I was before my father left us. I know I was being unreasonable, but can you blame me of not trusting someone as easy as giving a smile?

I was strong, reliable, independent, hot tempered, the president of the student council in Seika and a daughter and sister too that works hard for a living to pay the debts my father left us.

Your presence always troubles me, it makes me hate you more than I hate you but couldn't. You're a perverted outer space alien from pheromone plant that enjoys teasing me. I hate this feeling when you're near me. But I can't really hate you and though I was slowly falling for you.

No, I can't just fall for someone. I need to concentrate in school and at work and not to fool around with someone when I know that my family needs me most. So I ignore you most of the time and work hard even more not knowing that you only have days left with me.

I thought that this will be good for us both. That afternoon I asked you if what you feel for me is real. You noticed my eyes full of pain until a lone tear made its way out that you immediately wiped. You answered my question with a yes and promised me that you can wait forever if I would like to. You left me there dazed. I would like to call you, tell you I love you but I hold myself from doing so. I just stood up and made my way to maid latte.

You were at the kitchen when I came; you noticed my presence so you looked at me and gave me a sincere smile that made me blush like crazy, but I just looked at you as you work. I don't know why but I felt the need to look at you, to memorize the outline of your face. You noticed me still looking and you gave me a smirk. It gave me chills so I made my way to the dressing room to change into my maid outfit.

My shift ended and you waited for me outside. I was taking out the trash before leaving when you suddenly hugged me from behind. I just quickly sank in and faced you to kiss you. I was sure you were surprised at that time but quickly took the opportunity and kissed back.

Then something happened while you walk me home. You died and it was my fault. You took my place instead of me being hit by the car, you pushed me and you died instantly.

I was shocked when the doctor told me that you're already dead. Mom and Suzuna came to comfort me but I lose my self control and cried. I still go to school, but passed my presidency to Kanou. As for maid latte, I still work there but my face was unreadable since your death.

After that, I wasn't myself anymore. Without you I can't make myself look like what I was back then, when you were still here. I became weak and vulnerable.

It was 4 years now since you died but still I can't move on. I miss you and I wish I did what my heart told me, but I didn't.

You leave me not hearing me say I love you. You leave me there, alone, and I can't bring myself to hate you for leaving because I love you and you alone can make my heart stop and beat furiously.

I thought I was strong. I thought I've proven you wrong. I thought no one can break the barriers around me until you came and slowly crushed it like it's nothing but a piece of cloth.

You're a perverted outer space alien,_ my_ perverted outer space alien from pheromone planet that enjoys teasing me. I hate it when you make me blush and tell me perverted things but I can't hate you when you leave me because you leave me memories that I can cherish forever.

I know you aren't here but I just want to tell you this, my answer and I'm sure that if you will hear this, you will surely be happy. I love you, Usui Takumi.

* * *

Author's note::

sorry for making it short. it's just I'm bothered by something.

Just so you may know, Misaki passed her presidency to Kanou because they compete of being the president on one of the chapters on manga, so as I thought that Kanou will make a good job more than Yukimura since he's a bit of just a follower. (I made this comment since one of the reviewers told me that Yukimura is the vice president.)

I really am looking forward for reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN KWMS!

("normal POV")

_('thoughts')_

_(flashback)_

**The Promise**

Chapter 2: Promises are not made to be broken

* * *

_Dear Misaki,_

_This is enough. This should be enough, now that they took me away from you when you need me most._

_They should free me now from their grasp now that they've succeeded making their plan._

_It's been a very long time now since I last saw you. The last time we saw each other we're not in good terms, but I'm happy that you kissed me, back there at the alley after I hugged you from behind._

_Dead? Of course I'm not, coz if I am, I surely can't write in a piece of paper._

_They just covered it up. They tried to kill you but I was fast enough to push you, and instead of you, I'm the one that was hit by the car._

_I didn't regret anything when I was hit, but I regret having to have the blood of a filthy family that I would like to name. The Walkers._

_They tricked you, my dear. They took me away from you ever since I was brought to the hospital. I was alive, they just took my body away from you, leaving you miserable and in pain blaming yourself of my fake death._

_I'm here in England. My identity was set as to be Gerard, covering up his illness so that I can work in his place._

_The first thing that I thought about is you when I woke up. I tried to find your face as I blink seeing only the eerie white walls, ceilings and everything in the room that turned out to be white. I looked for your face but instead, I find the face of my step brother._

_I hated it, so I shouted like a mad man, telling him go away and to bring you back. But I can't do anything since I was in England and so far away from you._

_They made me do work telling that I'll be a free man after two years. But what happened? They're just some manipulative jerk that know nothing but to manipulate me by telling me that they'll harm you and everyone that's close to you if I don't do whatever they want. There's nothing for me to do that time so I just follow their stupid orders._

_One year, Two years, Three years, but still I'm here. No one knows I'm still alive aside from the Walkers._

_I miss you, Misaki and I'm sorry for not telling you everything. I can't do anything because I have no power against them._

_You remember the promise I told you right? I told you that I'll wait for your answer until forever if you would like to._

_I know that it's hard for you. To make a decision because I know what your father did and that you were just building your trust to me._

_I enjoyed teasing you, the demon president of Seika High and my lovely maid because you look cute with every expressions you made. Your blush, smile, angry face, being embarrassed and more emotions, I remember them like it's just yesterday._

_I would like you to be happy and stop blaming yourself for my fake death. I hate it when you cry, especially if it's because of me._

_This is my the fourth year here in England and I hope that they'll just leave me alone._

_I wanted to cut my ties with them since the beginning but they didn't let me. Making me a spare of some sort. I would like to have a normal and peaceful life with you, but they didn't let me._

_You know, you should live your life to the fullest and do whatever you want since you have freedom. I would like to set you free from all the burdens I gave you and whenever you find someone that makes you happy and respects you, don't think of me because your happiness is my first priority._

_When I come back I want to see you again, even if you're with someone already. I would like to ask you a hug. This is kind of childish and you always tell me that I am one, but I don't care as long as I know you're there._

_It's been four years, and as of my age, I'm already 21. I already have something against the Walker that will make them leave me alone and cut my ties with them. Maybe, just maybe I can come home sooner or later._

_I miss you Misa-chan._

_Your perverted alien stalker, Usui Takumi_

_PS. I love you too Ayuzawa_

.

.

_._

Misaki received the letter from Cedric, Gerard's personal buttler, an hour ago at her work. As she read this in silence her fingers tremble with each word knowing it was written by the perverted alien judging from the hand written work. She was mad, angry because he was took away from her without a single word, but she was not angry at Usui, she was angry at the Walkers.

After reading everything, she decided to take the letter that she also made months ago.

She decided for a walk at the white covered road leading to his long forgotten apartment. Though she have a spare key given by Usui, she didn't thought of going up there because she might just break into tears with memories of him.

She walk inside with her head down, trying to hide her flushed face with some threatening tears that might fall out in no time.

As she got out of the lift, her hands tremble as she reached for her pocket where the key to his apartment was. She didn't want to go inside but she needed to, she needed to because she believe in him and that her heart told her to do so.

She entered. As she look around, she noticed that it didn't seem like it was long forgotten and thought of the cleaners that she assigned there two years ago.

'_I don't believe in romance after you left and my anger towards men is still there. I have no one to be there for me instead of Shintani and my family. He still believe that I'll forget you someday. But after reading this I feel hope. Reading this, forgetting you seem impossible.'_ Misaki thought as she quietly sat on the couch sighing to herself.

She lay the letter she made for the past months on the coffee table together with the letter given to her by Cedric not wanting it to crumple. Misaki can't hold it anymore, as she hugged the pillow laying there on the couch she felt tears silently drop. It smelled like him and she missed him. She lay at the couch and cried while hugging the pillow and fell asleep for hours.

The door of the apartment opened silently, revealing a blond with emerald eyes. His soft blond locks was back, without any traces of black dye. He didn't notice her at first laying on the couch, because it was already dark.

The lights silently turned on with a soft click revealing the sleeping raven head. Surprise was evident in his face as he saw her there hugging his pillow.

He smiled and blushed a little looking at her adorable face after crying.

The letters lay on the coffee table and he took it both. He opened the first letter and below it written was a word "IDIOT" that he knew was written by her. The second letter was written by her and he felt guilt wash through him, but knowing her reasons of ignoring him he felt relieved, happy that she too love him.

He silently walked near her, not wanting to wake her up as he watched her sleeping peacefully.

He kissed her forehead making her wake up from her deep slumber. As her eyes opened, she blinked adjusting from the now lighted room and her eyes fell upon a certain emerald eyed pervert that she never saw for the past four years.

"U-Usui!" shock was evident in her voice as she quickly shift her laying position and sat on the couch. She stared at him wide eyed and even blinked a few times more not believing that he was there already.

Usui sat beside Misaki as he smirked. "Ne, Misa-chan, is that what you say after a long period of time-"

He was cut off as Misaki hugged him. "Idiot! You know I was surprised! after all those years I finally see you again. This is the hug you asked for."

"I missed you too Misa-chan." he hugged her as he swiftly put something on Misaki's ring finger. He smiled because he knew she didn't notice.

Usui loosened the hug and kissed her. It was a long passionate kiss and they both put their feelings into it.

Breathing heavily, Misaki blushed ten folds as she stared at his mesmerizing eyes. "I-I l-lo-love you Usu..T-Tak-Takumi" Misaki said nervously.

Surprise was evident in Usui's face "I wanted to give you a surprise, but instead you gave me one. I don't know that you'll confess to me before I do, Misaki." He slightly blushed as he hold her left hand, holding it in front of her on eye level. "This is a promise ring. No matter what happens, I won't leave your side again Ayuzawa. I promise to be always there when you needed me and I'm sorry for leaving you. I know you love me and I love you too, but you can take it off this instant if you have someone already."

"Idiot! Do you really think that I will forget you instantly?" Misaki blushed and tears silently drop as she looked at him again.

Usui is definitely surprised at her statement. After recovering from the shock, he quickly wiped away her tears as he smiled at her.

"Ne, Misa-chan, is it alright if I change the promise ring to engagement ring?" Usui said with his puppy dog eyes.

_'Aarg! why can't I resist at that look at all!' _"F-fine! stop making that face already!" Misaki uttered embarrased.

"So is it-"

"Shut up before I change my mind, pervert!"

They spend the night just like that, having fun with each other's company. Smiles, laughter, they're just like what they used to before they were separated. What do you know? They really can't be separated after all."

* * *

Sorry for not doing a good job writing this story. It's just that the lack of sleep is now making me sleepy and my mind is not cooperating at all.

Please review!


End file.
